


Storm to Weather

by heavenandhighwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tagged underage because Noya is only 17, yachi is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater
Summary: Something is wrong with Noya and Asahi can't figure it out. After he explodes one practice, the truth slowly starts to unravel out of him.Borderline a drabble but with more effort.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 38





	Storm to Weather

Noya had been acting strangely for a while. He was seemingly less bright and quick to snap at anything or anyone. Just the other day he had practically sent Yachi to her grave with a glare so intense she cried.

All that had happened was she’d called his name a few times and after no response had raised her voice slightly, under the impression he hadn’t heard her.

“Don’t shout at me, Yachi!” Noya yelled, slamming the ball in his hand to the ground as he shot daggers at her.

Yachi paled and everyone in the gym stopped to turn and look at the pair.

“Oh, right, sorry. I wasn’t trying to be rude I was just going to offer you your water.” Her voice trembled a little and her eyes had already fogged over.

Hinata and Kageyama appeared by her side, protectively and whilst Hinata looked confused and concerned, Kageyama looked pissed. Kiyoko came over to pull Yachi away, who had blubbered over and had fat tears rolling down her cheeks, passing Noya’s water to Asahi.

Kageyama’s stare intensified and he went to open his mouth and curse Noya out when Ukai spoke up.

“Nishinoya! Not only was that extremely uncalled for, but it was also nasty. Yachi was doing her job, now I suggest you cool your head off outside until you’re ready to apologize.”

Noya’s eyes grew wide and he finally pulled them away from Kageyama to stare at Coach in disbelief.

“You’re dismissed Nishinoya.” He reiterated.

Noya’s face crumpled up again and he stormed off in the direction of the gym doors. Tanaka called his name but Noya didn’t so much as blink. He snatched his bottle from Asahi with enough force to bend his finger badly and didn’t stop to change his shoes before slamming the door.

Everyone in the gym stood frozen, unsure of what had happened and why. Tanaka looked crushed, Suga and Daichi were stealing worried glances, Yamaguchi was whispering to Tsukishima and Hinata was trying to calm Kageyama who was ranting about how Noya was out of line. It was clear Hinata was annoyed too as he kept nodding and agreeing with his partner but he was too close too considerate to curse him out in the same way.

As for Asahi, he stood watching his ring finger swell up and turn red, head both full and empty. He’d only ever seen Noya snap like that when they’d fallen out the year previous but at least that had some sense of reasoning. Yachi was as innocent as it got.

When Asahi finally looked up from his finger, he realized everyone’s attention had turned to him. He wasn’t sure what they were looking for, answers maybe, a reason? No matter what it was, he couldn’t give it.

“I-I’m going to go check on Yachi and t-tape my finger.” Asahi said, barely audible.

Nobody questioned him though, just watched him silently move across the gym and out. 

The second he was gone; he heard the talking begin. It was difficult to decipher what they were saying but it didn’t take a genius to know it was about him and Noya. They were probably assuming they were quarrelling, that it was trouble in paradise and Noya wasn’t handling it well. The only thing was, they hadn’t had an argument in months.

Asahi heard Ukai shout for the team to stop gossiping and the harshness of his voice was enough to snap him out of his trance. 

He headed to the medical office, not offering Noya so much as a side glance as he passed him on the courtyard. In the office he found Yachi sat on a chair, breathing shakily but seemingly better whilst Kiyoko crouched at her feet and spoke softly.

Asahi knocked to alert them to his presence and stepped in.

“Hey. Thought I’d come to check on you.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Asahi-san but I’m okay. It just surprised me. I shouldn’t have shouted.”

“No, that’s not fair.” Asahi cooed. Sitting a chair away from Yachi so he wouldn’t crowd her. “You were doing nothing wrong. I don’t know why he said that. I’m sure he feels bad.”

Yachi sniffled and nodded, stealing a glance at Asahi’s hand.

“Oh, that looks bad! Let me tape that!” She gasped, springing from her seat and over to the first aid box.

“It’s good, I’ve got it.” 

“No, please let me. Kiyoko’s been teaching me how to do it and it’s kind of my fault anyway.”

“Well, thank you Yacchan but please stop blaming yourself. It’s more likely I messed up than you.”

Yachi giggled lightly and began icing Asahi’s finger, whilst Kiyoko signed out the supplies and informed them that she would be going back to the gym after double-checking they were both fine. They waved her off and suddenly the air felt heavier. Asahi realized he had never spent a minute alone with Yachi and he felt a little anxious.

“You know when I first met you, I was really intimidated by you. You were so tall and scary looking but really you’re just a big teddy bear and you’re not as scary to look at anymore, you actually have a very nice face.” Yachi rambled, her cheeks pinking slightly.

Asahi blushed a little too but laughed. “Yeah, most people say that. Yu-Nishi is the only person who never found me scary. In fact, I was more scared of him.”

“I can’t imagine you two meeting. In my head, you’ve always been together.”

“It was weird; meeting him. The third years at the time thought he was so obnoxious and were talking smack before I’d even laid eyes on him. Then he showed up to morning practise one day with the energy of a wind-up toy and pestered me for twenty minutes about my height. I actually thought he might beat me up.” Asahi chuckled.

Yachi laughed too. “Yeah, he’s the most intimidating person I’ve met but he holds all you guys together and I know he’s a good guy.”

Asahi smiled down at Yachi and blessed her forgiving heart. It was probably the most either of them had ever heard the other talk but there was a comfortable understanding between the pair.

Once Yachi was done, Asahi helped her pack everything away and sign the equipment back in before they headed back to the gym. There wouldn’t be much of practice left, Asahi would probably only get to practice his serves and Yachi would probably go straight to cleaning which was probably best for them both.

On their way back, they walked in a comfortable silence until the point of the courtyard. There, they found Noya, slumped on the floor against the wall of the gym, his shoulders shaking. Asahi could tell he was crying and by the look on Yachi’s face, she could too.

“Noya-san!” She called, bouncing over to him.

Asahi kept a distance from the two but followed because, despite Yachi’s positive demeanour, he could see the tremor in her hands.

“Yachi.” Noya said, practically sucking the tears back into his eyes and putting on a brave face as he stood up. “Look, I’m real sorry for how I acted in there. You did nothing wrong and the way I went off on you was out of line, I have no excuse. Please forgive me.”

Noya bowed to Yachi and she looked startled. Of course, Noya would apologize but to be so respectful and not crack a single joke showed he was taking it as seriously as he could.

“Oh-um thank you Nishinoya. I know you’re not like that so please don’t think I’m mad.” She beamed at him brightly and Noya’s feature softened.

“Yachi, you’re just too wholesome. I owe you big time, honestly, name it and it’s done.”

“Then talk to someone for me, Nishinoya. Clearly, something’s wrong. We all miss your smile.” 

Her comment seemed to deflate Noya a little and her panicked returned.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume or invade your privacy it’s just-”

“No, you’re right. Thank you, Yachi.”

She smiled once more before heading to the gym door, waving at Asahi and leaving them alone.

For a moment, Asahi just looked at his boyfriend who had his head hung and his shoulders hunched. He took a couple of steps forward and then hesitated.

“Yuu?”

Instead of a response, Noya ran full pelt at Asahi, colliding with his chest. He gripped onto his shirt and sobbed loudly. Asahi stiffened, panicking quickly and quietly before remembering he was Noya’s boyfriend and that no matter how wrong he’d been, he needed a hug.

So, Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya’s shoulders and stroked soothing circles on his back. He’d seen Noya cry at movies and sometimes during bad arguments but he’d never sobbed like that.

Noya crying was always a sign that things had gone too far. He was good at maintaining a manly appearance, never breaking his confident persona, so if he was crying, everything hit pause. Even arguments that began because Noya had messed up were put on hold if he cried.

“Okay, okay.” Asahi soothed. He’d been coached through enough panic attacks and sad movies to know how to most effectively deal with emotions. “Yuu, baby, look at me.”

Noya pulled his face away from Asahi’s torso and looked at him with puffy, damp eyes.

“What’s going on, darling?”

Noya just buried his face back into the material of Asahi’s shirt and let out another loud cry. There was no way Asahi was going to get any information out of him in that state, he needed to get him away from it all.

Asahi continued to soothe Noya as he placed him on the steps of the gym and passed him his drink. He encouraged him to sip the water and promised he would be back soon.

As Asahi entered the gym, everyone turned to look. They were clearing away everything and it was clear he’d missed the last of practice. He averted his eyes and made his way over to Daichi who was talking to Suga and Ukai.

“Everything okay?” Suga asked.

“He’s a mess, I can’t get anything out of him. I’ve never seen him break down like that.”

“Are you good to handle it?” Daichi asked.

Asahi knew what he was really asking. Was Noya going to trigger his own anxiety? There was no malice to Daichi’s question but Asahi was quick to become defensive of his relationship and his own abilities.

“I’ve been in his shoes more times than I can count and he’s been there for me every time, I’m not leaving him like that, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Okay, Asahi. We know you’ve got this.” Suga smiled, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

“Just figure it for us, alright kid?” Ukai sighed. “I’m guessing you wanna take him home right now?”

Asahi nodded.

“Fine but extra clean up at next practice,” Daichi smirked.

“Of course, captain.” Asahi chuckled, giving a mini salute.

With coach and Daichi’s okay, Asahi jogged over to grab his and Noya’s jackets as well as his drink before heading back outside.

“Come on.” He smiled, passing Noya his jacket knowing it was the first step to calming him.

Noya pulled it over his shoulder, watching as the sleeves fell past his fingertips. “Where are we going?” He sniffled.

“Home.”

Asahi scooped Noya up who clung to him and nuzzled his face into the crook of Asahi’s neck, breathing in his scent and letting it calm his nerves a fraction. They moved to the club room where Asahi grabbed their belongings and slung them over his shoulder.

He was suddenly grateful that he’d woken up late and been forced to drive that morning because it meant he wouldn’t have to carry two gym bags and a Noya the entire way home.

He piled Noya into the car and set off down the hill, glancing across occasionally to see that he’d fallen asleep with his head against the glass.

When Asahi pulled up outside his house, he saw that neither of his parents were home and sent a silent thank you to the heavens. His parents knew something was up between the pair but they’d never outwardly ask. They were well aware of his son’s anxiety and forcing him to come out would be no help to him. Their absence just meant that caring for Noya would be that much easier.

He thought about shaking the libero awake for a moment but it was probably best that he rested and collected his thoughts before they talked. Instead, he scooped him up again, this time bridal style, and carried him towards his front door.

Juggling the bags and an actual person whilst trying to unlock his front door was a struggle and not that Asahi would ever admit it, but Noya did almost end up face-first on the concrete. After much muffled-swearing, fumbling of keys and a swift kick to the door, they were in.

All shoes, bags and other belongings were abandoned in the genkan as Asahi carried his boyfriend upstairs. Drowned in the too-big jacket and bundled in Asahi’s arms, Noya looked small and meek. Sure, Noya wasn’t tall anyway but his overall energy made him seem bigger.

Asahi felt a twinge of panic, similar to how he felt when Noya first blew up. The entire situation was so out of character, bordered on terrifying and seeing how drained Noya was only made it all the more real.

He wanted to say that it was the result of Noya overworking himself, not sleeping properly and focusing too hard on practice but he couldn’t. Noya had a seemingly endless reserve of energy and even if he’d finally used it all up, he would have just expressed that to Yachi and left quietly. Nobody hated skipping practice more than Noya but normally he wouldn’t let others suffer for his own selfish gain.

Asahi placed Noya down on the middle of his bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin. Noya instinctively nestled into it and his breathing steadied to a calm rate, informing Asahi that he was fast asleep.

He stayed by his side for a while, watching him sleep and stroking his hair almost flat. He willed to figure out what was wrong just by looking at the libero, for some tell sign to pop out at him, but he looked the same as always.

Asahi pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead then headed out the room and downstairs. He started boiling water, to brew tea when his phone began ringing. He was going to leave it at first, convinced that Noya was the only thing he should be concerned with but something in his gut told him to at least check who it was.

To his surprise, it was his dad. He pretty much never called, always left it to his mum to relay messages and if he really had to, he would send a quick text that was so poorly misspelt that Asahi was convinced he’d done it under his desk during a meeting.

“Dad?” Asahi asked as he answered the call.

“Hey kiddo, look kind of got a favour to ask. Your mom and I need you to look after the house tonight and tomorrow, is that okay?”

“Well, yeah but why? Has something happened?”

“Your cousin broke her arm, she’s completely fine but you know your mom and sister. They’ve both been crying about it for hours and your mother is insisting we go down and help for a bit. Personally, I think a bit of spit and a slap on the back will fix her fine but that’s the wrong opinion apparently.”

Asahi chuckled as he heard his mom in the background scold her husband for being such a nasty grandparent.

“Yeah, that’s fine you guys. Send them my love, won’t you?”

“Of course, we will darling!” Asahi’s mum sang, suddenly cutting in. “Now, remember to eat properly and don’t destroy the house while we’re gone!”

“Honey, he’s eighteen. He’s not going to destroy the house but if you are really worried you could always drop me at home and I’ll look after him.”

“Asahi, please tell your father to stop being so rotten.”

“Behave, dad, mom I promise I will eat well so please just be safe and I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Alright son, see you later.”

“I love you baby bear!”

The receiver cut off and Asahi knew his mom would have said more so they were probably bickering in the car already, as his mom told his dad that it was rude and that she was just loving her son. They did it all the time, got into petty fights. They’d never fought properly, at least not in front of Asahi and while the dumb fights were sometimes funny, other times they were exhausting.

Still, he knew he was lucky. He still had both his parents around and a healthy relationship with his sister, all in all, they were good. It made him feel bad sometimes when he thought of Noya. He never talked about it, at least not directly enough, but Asahi knew that the majority of his upbringing was dictated by his grandad and that he wasn’t all that close to his sisters.

His heart ached as he thought of it. Noya was such a loud, friendly person so they idea that there weren’t as many people at home rooting for him didn’t seem right. Noya deserved to be surrounded by all the love he could handle and then some.

As if on cue, Asahi heard the rustling of Noya climbing out of bed before the patter of his feet across the landing to the top of the stairs.

“Asahi?” He called, his voice soft and hoarse, coming out in a way that made Asahi’s heart thud inside his chest.

“Coming!”

When Asahi reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized that Noya was no longer at the top of them so made his way upstairs to his room. There he found him, back in bed, the blankets pulled around him and over his head. His eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for Asahi to arrive and his features only softened when he finally saw him in his eyeliner.

“Hey.” Noya croaked.

“Hi.” Asahi smiled, walking over next to his bed and dropping down in front of Noya’s face. “Ready to talk yet, love?”

Noya was unmoving for a couple of seconds. Asahi could see the cogs turning in his head as he contemplated which one, he wanted to do and stared just past his head.

“I just want you to be okay.”

In terms of reassurance, it seemed to work because Noya nodded and was suddenly wiggling across the bed so that Asahi could climb on. He sat with his back against the headboard, legs outstretched, staring down at the libero who was still bundled under covers.

“I wasn’t mad at Yachi, I feel really bad about the way I treated her. I know she forgave me and all but she shouldn’t have to, I shouldn’t have fucked up like that.”

“Yachi knows all that, everyone else does too. We were all just surprised. Still, if you really want to make it up to her, take her some Fugashi tomorrow and it will be like it never happened.”

Noya nodded pathetically and sunk further into his bundle.

“So, if you weren’t mad baby, why’d you snap?”

Noya took a shaky breath and closed his eyes like he was preparing himself to say what he needed to say.

“Cause I’m sad, like really fucking sad.”

His words hit Asahi hard. Noya got annoyed, mad, frustrated and on rare occasions, a little down but he was never sad. He spun all the bad moments into opportunities or dealt with them through anger and maybe some extra training but he never let them dwell enough until he was sad.

“Yuu, that’s perfectly okay. You’re allowed to be sad and you’re allowed to get frustrated about it too but you’ve got to tell me what’s going on. Did something bad happen?”

“No. Not yet, anyway.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re gonna leave me.” Noya whimpered, so quiet that Asahi had to strain to hear it and even then, he was sure he’d misheard.

“I’m going to leave you? Why, did you do something bad?”

Every possibility ran through Asahi’s mind at that time. He was certain he hadn’t cheated on Noya and he didn’t want to face the possibility that he’d been cheated on yet he feared he might be about to face that reality. He could feel the quiet devastation bubbling in his throat and the burning behind his nose that meant he was soon to cry.

“No. You’re gonna leave me Asahi! You’re gonna go to Tokyo with Suga and Daichi and I’m going to be stuck here. Do you know how far away Tokyo is? 427 kilometres, I checked. So, you’re going to be so far away, surrounded by beautiful people cause you’ll be in fashion and you look like that and I’m here, missing you. Everyone leaves me Asahi. My parents, my sisters, that childhood friend I told you about, they all go and now you are too. I don’t want to be alone!”

With that, Noya began sobbing again. He buried his face against the mattress and let his shoulders shake violently as every cry racked his small body.

Asahi was dumbstruck. He knew it would come at some point, the tears about him moving so far away, he just always assumed he’d be the one making them. He’d been so focused on not thinking about the move himself, that he never even considered how tough it must have been on Noya. It was unintentional but there was no denying that he was being left behind.

“Okay, baby.” Asahi soothed, pulling Noya up so that he was in his lap and curled into his chest for the third time that day.

Asahi wasn’t sure he’d ever cuddled Noya so much, he never realized how much they both needed it.

“You’re leaving me.” Noya sniffled, balling Asahi’s shirt in his fist.

“I’m sorry darling, I really am. I wish I didn’t have to. I wish you could come with me or I could stay here. I’m going to miss you so much; you have no idea.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise to be heartbroken every day and miss you until I want to be sick because that’s just how much you mean to me and how much I can’t live without you.”

Noya finally lifted his head up and looked Asahi in the eyes for the first time in what felt like months.

“I’m sorry I’ve been worrying you; I know I’ve been a pain, especially today. Thank you for putting up with me.”

“Oh, you are so cute!” Asahi grinned, leaning down to kiss Noya’s nose.

“Don’t call me cute!”

“Sorry, baby, you’re so badass.”

“Thank you, that’s more like it.”

Finally, Noya was smiling, letting his signature grin swallow up his features and light up Asahi’s room.

“Do you think your parents would mind if I stayed tonight?”

“Oh well, they’re out of town for a couple of days so you should be good.”

“What!? And you only just told me!?” Noya cried, shaking Asahi by his shoulders.

“I only knew five minutes before I came upstairs.” Asahi whined.

“Yeah, and you let me cry instead of jumping me.”

“Nishi! You were crying, how could I jump you?”

“To cheer me up, obviously.”

Asahi let out a deep chuckled and pulled Noya into his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Well, I’ll remember that for next time, deal?”

Instead of responding, Noya began sniffling and cuddling into Asahi once again.

“Yuu?”

“Asahi,” he whined. “I’m so sad right now, please cheer me up.” With that, Noya sprung up straight to show Asahi that he was in fact pretending to cry and pulled him into a kiss by the neck of his shirt.

“Nice try.” Asahi mumbled into the kiss.

Noya pulled away and pouted. “Fine. Can I at least wear one of your jumpers, I’m cold and they make me feel better?”

“Of course, love.” Asahi smiled, pressing a firm kiss to his head.

Noya grinned and scrambled off Asahi towards the closet where he pulled out his favourite of Asahi’s jumpers. It was soft and grey and, whilst it sat normally on Asahi, entirely engulfed him. The sleeves fell way past his hands, the hem to mid-thigh and the hood could fit two of his heads but he loved it.

Checking that Asahi’s eyes were fixed on him, Noya pulled his shirt off and replaced it with the hoodie. Nothing too scandalous but enough to flash Asahi the bite marks on his shoulders and the hickeys trailing his spine. Then he upped his game a little, wiggling out of his short and gathering the bottom of the jumper up for a moment so he could adjust his underwear and flash his ass.

Satisfied that he’d achieved what he’d intended, he turned around and saw Asahi slightly pink-faced and shifting uncomfortably from his spot on the bed.

“I thought you were cold.” He finally choked out.

“Foolish of you to believe me. Although, if I do get cold, I’m sure you’ll be more than happy to warm me up.”

“Can’t do it with you all the way over there though.”

With the result he’d been aiming for, Noya made his way over to the bed to reclaim his spot in Asahi’s lap.

“Do something about it.” He dared.

And Asahi did.

The knowledge that there was little possibility of his parents returning was more of a blessing than Noya thought. Asahi had always been louder on the court than in regular life and the bedroom was no different. There was a more primal side to himself that he let roam free behind locked doors and the security of and empty house only emphasized it.

His fingers dug deeply into Noya’s hips, leaving butterfly bruises as he slammed his small frame down and around him. When Noya threw his head back to moan, Asahi bit and sucked at the exposed flesh and when Noya reached his climax and every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire, Asahi continued.

He was ruthless, overstimulating and it only turned Noya on more. Asahi snapped his hips deeper and deeper, chasing his own orgasm but also dying to see the way Noya was whimpering below him, begging for more and choking out moans when he couldn’t find words.

When Noya was certain his mind would shut down if he came one more time and Asahi concluded that his bedsheets would never recover, they finally stopped. The scuff marks of the headboard against the wall, the plastered sheers, nail marks down Asahi’s back and the gallery of marks down Noya were all telltale signs of what had occurred.

They basked in them for a moment, trying not to think about things like how the sheets that stuck to them grotesquely would need burning and how they desperately needed a shower. They felt euphoric, Noya especially for having opened up and they just needed those moments to come to terms with the fact that they were in fact living reality.

“I love you.” Asahi panted, staring up to the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

“I love you too. Dear God, did I love that. Can your parents leave more often?”

“I’ll run it past them.” Asahi smiled rolling over and hovering above Noya. “Want to shower with me?”

“I don’t think I can take any more bub.”

“Then we’ll actually shower.”

“Sounds like a plan. What about these sheets?”

“I don’t know to be honest. They’ve served us well but this might be the end of the line.”

“Rest in peace sheets.” Noya smiled, holding his hands up in silent prayer. “You saw too much; we must destroy you now.”

Once they’d showered, tidied, cleaned and binned suspicious bedsheets, Noya collapsed in the living room whilst Asahi disappeared into the kitchen. Whilst he was gone, Noya stared blankly at the wall. Truth was, he only felt a fraction better. It was good to know that Asahi was fighting the same feelings as he was and that he wasn’t alone, but it made nothing easier.

It seemed that Asahi’s graduation and the subsequent move was just hanging over his head, waiting in the quiet until he was ready to feel okay again, then it was going to pounce and he’d be alone. Noya wasn’t sure when it had happened or why he let it but he’d become so reliant on Asahi through the past year, living far away from him was a close to impossible as it got.

When home felt like too much when he missed his family when practice didn’t go well, when they lost a game, it was always Asahi that he turned to for comfort. He knew it wasn’t the end of the world, that it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen but in comparison to everything else he’d lived through, it felt like it.

He grew up knowing his parents left him behind, not because they didn’t love him, they were simply too busy. Sisters that were at least a decade older than him meant that he was accustom to not having them around. Even when he turned nine and his last sister left home and it was just him and his grandad, the tears he cried didn’t fall for long.

As time passed, Noya stopped caring about his broken-up family because he didn’t know any different, he just knew his grandpa and the love he had to give. He never felt like he was missing more.

But with Asahi, Noya had felt more. All the love and attention Asahi could give was on him every second they were together. He knew that the day Asahi got in his car and drove off, he would feel the loss, deeper than anything he’d ever felt before. That alone was enough to make him want to sleep forever and never face it.

When Asahi entered the living room, popsicle in hand, he found Noya hugging a pillow and staring vacantly at the wall in front of him. Instead of calling to him and breaking him out of whatever he was thinking about, Asahi simply laid down in front of him, obstructing his view and passed him the popsicle.

After a second of processing the change in view, Noya smiled and took the frozen treat from Asahi, tucking into it almost immediately.

“I know it’s kind of too cold for one but I don’t stock the freezer with them for nothing.” He smiled.

“What am I going to do without you?”

“Eat less sugar?”

“Never.”

A grin stretched across Noya’s face again and Asahi felt accomplished, watching as the glow returned to his cheeks. There was nothing he could say or do that would fix the storm in Noya’s head; they were just going to have to deal with it one day at a time. When the time did come, for Asahi to leave, he promised to himself that he would make it as easy as possible on Noya, even if it cost him a little bit.

“What are you thinking about, bub?”

“Just how much I love you.”

“Ugh, Asahi! I’m trying to eat over here!” Noya cried, pushing Asahi away with his fist.

In return, Asahi blew a raspberry at his face and pulled him close, letting him nestle under his chin as he ate.

“Don’t get any on me please.”

“Too late.” Noya smiled, pushing the frozen treat against Asahi’s left nipple.

He cried out and jerked, falling off the couch and onto the floor. It took him a minute to come to the realization of what had happened but when he did, Noya suddenly looked troubled.

“Please still love me.” He begged.

“I’ll think on it.”

Noya cackled and flung himself off the sofa, landing on Asahi’s stomach. He rolled onto his back, maintain his position stacked on top of his boyfriend and looked at the ceiling.

“I’m really happy right now. Thank you, Asahi.” Noya sighed, glancing back at the ace.

“I’m happy too, so don’t thank me. I plan on making you happy for a long time.”

There was a soft dopey smile on Asahi’s face that Noya secretly loved.

“God, why are you always so sappy.”

“You literally started it, Nishi. Did you want me to say I was miserable?”

“No. I want you to talk endlessly about how amazing I am and how much you love me whilst I sit here and complain that you’re too mushy.”

“I think I could manage that.”

“I’m not hearing my praise.” Noya pouted.

Asahi laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Noya, trapping him against his chest. “You’re funny and incredible, and beautiful and you doing rolling receives better than anyone who ever has or will.”

“Keep going.”

“You pull me out of every anxiety attack, you have my back in every game, you’re the most loyal friend, everyone adores you but me more so and I simply think you’re perfect.”

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

“No criticisms, love?”

“Maybe I don’t have to complain every time.”


End file.
